


Oh Shit, His Dad Walks In

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: And then his dad walks in, Coming out in an awkward situation, His dad walks in?, Kyle likes to reward him after games, M/M, Stan plays football, oh shit, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: “BeachBoy” - McCaffertyAnd he’s on top of me,and it is hot, hot, hot!He says “come on, sweetheart,take it off!”So I will take it off,and we will take it off,and then his dad walks in-oh shit, his DAD walks in?Alternatively, the one where Gerald cockblocks Stan and Kyle and it is /awkward/.





	Oh Shit, His Dad Walks In

It was a Friday night and Kyle was in the bleachers next to Wendy, both wrapped up in a blanket. Kyle stared intently at the field, watching Stan play football while Wendy stared intently at the track, watching Bebe cheer. The South Park Cows were in the last few seconds of the game and were winning by six. Stan was tired; Kyle could tell. He had that posture where he leaned on his knees and heaved instead of standing completely still. He was getting nervous and Kyle worried about him puking on the field. 

The last few seconds were a flash- in a moment Kyle and Wendy had both stood up simultaneously, throwing the blanket back and cheering at the top of their lungs because the loud buzzer had just went off as soon as Stan had caught the football at the end of the field and scored. Stan saw them and grinned, his stomach flipping and his heart soaring because they had just won the fucking game. 

His teammates were on him then - Clyde was laughing and slapping him on the back, Token was shouting ‘Hell yeah!’ and their coach was giving him a thumbs up, ‘Good, Marsh!’ coming loudly from across the field. 

When they had actually gotten off the field and out of their huddle, Stan walked over to the bleachers to see Kyle, Wendy and Bebe grinning so hard he was afraid their teeth were going to fall out. 

“Great job, Stan!” Wendy smiled, giving him a thumbs up as Bebe walked over to her and nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around her back. 

“I told you you’d do it,” Kyle said, his cheeks red from the cold and his hair frizzing out from under his hat. Stan smiled. 

Randy and Sharon walked over, giving their son a bone-crushing hug each. Randy ruffled Stan’s damp hair, giving him a proud smile. Stan smiled back, looking over at his friends. He saw Kenny, Butters and Cartman walking over and he felt his heart swell. 

“Nice one, Stan,” Kenny said, his voice muffled by his parka. 

“Yeah, you were great out there!” Butters smiled sweetly. 

Cartman gave him a smile as well. “Didn’t think you’d do it,” he said teasingly. “Good job, dude.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Stan breathed out. Kenny waved a goodbye, taking Butter’s hand in his as they walked over to his truck in the lot. Heidi, holding her pom-poms in one hand, walked over to Cartman and congratulating Stan before walking away. 

“What are you plans for tonight?” Sharon said, dipping her head slightly and raising her eyebrows, glancing at Kyle. Stan nodded before speaking. 

“Probably just go hang out at Kyle’s, as usual,” he said, shrugging. Randy nodded. 

“You did great tonight, son,” Randy said, holding his bottle in one hand. “Proud of you.”

“Thanks, dad.” His parents walked away then, leaving the small group alone. 

“The usual?” Wendy teased. Stan shrugged. 

“Couldn’t say what we really had planned.” Kyle elbowed him, causing Stan to laugh. 

“We better get going,” Wendy said, looking at Bebe. The blonde nodded. 

“The usual,” she said, laughing at her own joke and leaving arm in arm with Wendy. 

Kyle looked at Stan, hugging the blanket around his shoulders tightly. “Ready?”

The drive to Kyle’s house was short. Stan’s parking job was sloppy; half of his tire hit the curb and the back tires were in the middle of the road. Neither of them minded, though, all that really mattered right now was how fast and quietly they could get up the stairs without alerting Kyle’s parents. 

As soon as they got into Kyle’s room, Stan had him pushed up against his door, sucking on his neck and breathing hard against his skin. Kyle took his coat off and threw it on the floor, revealing Stan’s 100% Hemp tan shirt underneath. Stan grabbed the top of his ushanka and slid it off slowly, amusement glinting in his eyes as he watched Kyle’s curls poof up as soon as they were able to breathe after being hidden underneath that damn hat for so long. Kyle swatted at his arm, cupping his hands around Stan’s cheeks and kissing him. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist, pushing his tongue around Kyle’s mouth. 

“Jersey,” Kyle whispered softly, and Stan nodded, taking his jersey off carefully and tossing it over by Kyle’s coat. Kyle sunk to his knees fluidly and removed his pants for him, revealing his briefs that looked too small for the bulge that looked as if it were trying to escape. Stan’s knees weakened at the sight, and he felt Kyle glide his hands back up his sides wordlessly and stop at his shoulders, pushing him down onto his bed. He watched as Kyle removed his own jeans, throwing them to the side but leaving his briefs on. 

Kyle crawled onto the bed that squeaked slightly and on top of Stan, sitting on his lap and grinding slowly on his aching boner. Stan threw his head back and groaned, gripping Kyle’s waist. Kyle leaned forward, his ass in the air and his hands propped on either side of Stan’s head. He kissed him slow, grinding down on him carefully, moans escaping past his lips as the two became one motion. 

“You did so good tonight,” Kyle purred, leaning back up and staring down at Stan, his eyes bright and pupils blown. “Want me to ride you? As a reward?”

“Fuck, Ky,” Stan breathed out, his mind racing at putting that image in his head. He thought he could hear his heart thumping. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Just as Kyle was about to sink back into his lap, they heard the door open and both froze, their eyes immediately going to whoever had entered the room. 

“Hey, Stan, came to congra- oh, my God!” Gerald Broflovski stared at his son and who he had thought as his son’s best friend looking at him like deer in headlights. He was frozen as well, his mind not processing the image in front of him. 

“Dad!” Kyle said, his voice coming out breathy as he began to panick. “Knock!” 

“Holy shit. Fuck, okay, sorry, shit!” Gerald pulled the door shut rather hard, the sound echoing in each boy’s mind. Kyle quickly jumped off of Stan, his legs shaking. 

“Oh, my God,” Kyle cried, putting a hand in his hair. “Holy fuck. Oh, my God!”

“Babe, calm down,” Stan began. The situation would’ve been a lot funnier if each boy weren’t afraid of getting kicked out of their houses. 

“How do I face him again? I need to pack. We need to run away,” Kyle started. Stan put a hand on his chest, stopping him from any hasty movements. 

“Ky, please calm down,” Stan begged. Kyle nodded slowly, looking at Stan, his eyes full of panic. “We’ll just... go downstairs. Talk this out. Let’s get dressed.”

They pulled on pajama pants and Stan put on one of his own shirts from Kyle’s closet. Stan sent a quick glance to the shorter boy before giving him a gentle smile. 

“It’ll be alright,” he said softly. Kyle nodded and went down the stairs first, his heart racing. 

He stepped into the living room with Stan behind him to see his parents sitting on the couch talking quietly. Sheila saw them and gave them an awkward wave, causing Gerald to turn around with a wince. 

“Uh.. hi,” Kyle said, picking at his pajama bottoms with both hands. “We-“

“It’s okay,” Gerald said, closing his eyes briefly. “I don’t care if you’re gay. Or, whatever you want to call yourself. I’m happy you’re happy.” His voice sounded robotic as if he’d rehearsed it. “Uh.. about what I walked in on..”

“Can we never speak about that again?” Kyle said, his face showing annoyance but his knees felt so weak from relief he thought he was going to collapse. 

“I wasn’t... planning on it,” Gerald replied. Sheila stifled a laugh. 

“Okay,” Kyle said. He took a deep breath. “Um, mom, dad, Stan and I are dating. We have been for... two years.”

“I’m happy you finally told us,” Sheila smiled, sounding genuine. 

“Thank you,” Kyle replied. 

“Sorry you had to see that, Mr. Broflovski,” Stan muttered, putting a hand to the back of his neck. “Won’t happen again.”

“I just said we shouldn’t talk about that ever again,” Kyle muttered to him, raising his eyebrows in embarrassment. Stan smiled at him apologetically. 

“Well... thank you, boys, for telling us,” Gerald said slowly. “Do Randy or Sharon know?”

“No,” Stan said, shaking his head. “You’re the first, well uh, parents to know.”

“I see,” he responded. 

“Goodnight, boys,” Sheila said, smiling. 

“Night, mom,” Kyle said back, walking back up the stairs the same time Stan said goodnight. 

Right before reaching the top step, they could hear “Keep the door open, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil fun one to stray away from my usual shameless porn
> 
> i couldn’t make this angsty. i considered an alternative ending for the angst lovers but i could not bring myself to do it. 
> 
> (also, it’s 2:37 am.)
> 
> as always, i appreciate feedback! 
> 
> thank you for reading! <33


End file.
